Rose Tyler in Paris
by AmyTheFandomQueen
Summary: The Doctor get the coordinates wrong, and accidentally takes Rose to Paris! Nicknamed "The City of Love" anything could happen! Ten/Rose cute/fluff. I do not own Doctor Who (Imagine if I did!)
1. Chapter 1 Rose Tyler in Paris

**Hey guys, this is going to be my first chapter fanfic. I'm going to try to upload a much as I can. Be prepared for lots of Ten/Rose fluff. I would love some reviews, and if you have any ideas for this fanfic, feel free to share them. I'll give credit if I use them. -Amy **

"Here we are Rose!"

Rose was excited, the Doctor hadn't told her where they were going "What's outside those doors?"

"Well, the other day I was talking about the planet of Isolo with frozen waterfalls! Frozen, Rose! Can you believe that?"

Rose did her signature Tongue between the teeth smile "Sounds wonderful! Absolutely, fantastic!"

The Doctor grabbed his trench coat, slipped it on and ran out the TARDIS doors.

Rose looked outside "Umm, Doctor? This isn't Isolo."

"Yes, I suppose it, isn't. Sorry Rose, it appears we're in Paris."

Roses smile widened "Oh, but this is better! I've always wanted to go to Paris! What year is it?"

The Doctor licked his finger and held it in the air "It is 1952."

Rose smiled up at the scenery "Oh, this is amazing!"

The Doctor smiled at Rose "So does that mean you want to stay?"

"Of course I want to stay! Frozen waterfalls can wait, we're in bloody Paris!"

The Doctor loved seeing Rose so excited, but one thing began to worry him. Paris is nicknamed "The City of Love" anything could happen while they're here.

The Doctor looked over at Rose "Well Rose, do you have anything in mind you would like to do?"

Rose started looking around "Well, I have always wanted to see The Eiffel Tower."

"Well Rose Tyler, Allons-y! Fitting how that's French for "Lets go!"" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along in the direction of The Eiffel Tower.

**End of chapter one. Please leave a review or idea!Thanks for reading "Rose Tyler in Paris" -Amy**


	2. Chapter 2 A mysterious man

AN: Hey guys it's Amy I hope you will like this chapter (Longest I've ever made) Please leave a review. This chapter has a jealous ten (because who doesn't love that?) I'm planning for The Doctor to declare his feeling for Rose soon! 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own insanity and creative mind.**

**Chapter Two A mysterious man   
**

"This view is beautiful!" Rose was leaning over the edge of The Eiffel Tower.

"I'm glad you like it, it is definitely peaceful." The Doctor was watching Rose with sudden curiosity. It was funny to him how humans got excited over the littlest things.

Still looking at the view Rose said "Oh it's more than just peaceful, it's also beautiful and… Romantic."

That took the Doctor by surprise_. Did she really just say romantic?!_ The Doctors hearts soared.

A tall French man walked over to Rose "Indeed it is, pretty girl. Is this your first time in Paris?"

Rose was surprised that someone was talking to her; usually they wanted to talk to the Doctor. "Umm, yes it is. Who are you?"

The man chuckled "I am Anton, and who may you be, besides a beautiful woman?"

Rose blushed red and giggled "Umm, I'm Rose."

"Ahh, like the gorgeous flower. There are many Roses here in France, none as beautiful as you."

The Doctor was fuming; he had enough of this flirting and marched up to Rose and Anton. "Rose we should go."

Rose was completely oblivious to the fact that the Doctor was getting jealous "But Doctor we just got here."

Anton started to speak "If you would like pretty Rose, I can take you around for some sightseeing, if that is okay with your boyfriend?"

Rose blushed a deeper red "He's not my boyfriend, I would love to go sightseeing, but it's already 8:00 and the Doctor and I haven't had dinner yet."

The Doctor started to feel relieved realizing Rose wasn't going to ditch him for Anton.

Anton kept trying "Well, perhaps I can take you to dinner Rose?"

The Doctor had enough and grabbed Rose by the arm "No Anton, we really have to go. Come on Rose!"

Rose tried to resist but the Doctor had a firm grip. "Ummm, bye Anton maybe another time.?"

Anton just smiled "I will see you again pretty Rose."

The Doctor finally stopped outside the TARDIS and let go of Roses wrist.

Rose rubbed her wrist "Doctor that was rude."

The Doctor was trying to unlock the TARDIS "He was being rude as well."

"He was just being nice Doctor."

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and stepped inside. The TARDIS sensed the Doctor was angry and that Rose was as well.

The Doctor was becoming furious "Well if he's SO nice, then why don't you go spend time with him!"

Now Rose was mad "Doctor it was ONE conversation! You get jealous so easily!"

"I'm not jealous of him! It's just"

Rose was fuming "Just what?!"

"Just nothing. Forget it."

Rose was so tired of him always doing this "No Doctor I'm not going to _forget it_!"

It was no use the Doctor already left the room.

"Ugh why does he get like this?" Rose said aloud to the empty room.

The TARDIS hated to see Rose upset _**Rose child, he gets that way because he cares.**_

"I know but he just doesn't trust me to make my own decisions. I'm an adult I know how to handle men."

_**Rose child, maybe you should ask instead of shouting.**_

"TARDIS, he never listens though. He just thinks I'm some dumb human."

_**That is where you are wrong. He thinks of you very highly, though he may not show it. He cares deeply for you and only wishes for you to be safe.**_

Rose was surprised to hear the TARDIS say that he _cared deeply _for her "What do you mean cares deeply?"

_**You will find out soon Rose Tyler.**_

Rose was now curious and thought "The TARDIS can't mean cares deeply like love, right?"

Rose now hungry and confused decided that she would take the TARDIS's word for it and hopefully find out soon. But right now she needed to find something to eat.

**Thanks for reading chapter two! Please leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 All alone

**AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter for a couple days iv'e been busy. I have a really busy week ahead of me so I probably wont be uploading for a couple days. I wrote a long chapter to hold you over. I hope you like it. -Amy**

**Chapter three All alone**

Rose woke up to the sound of the Doctor yelling at the TARDIS. "Well, someone must have had a bad morning." Rose got dressed, put on her makeup, and walked into the control room.

The Doctor was sitting in the pilots chair talking to the TARDIS. He looked up to see Rose walk in "Hello Rose."

Rose knew he was still a little upset about yesterday "Hi. Anything planned today?"

"No. I thought you might want to go shopping on your own. I have some things to take care of in the TARDIS."

Rose looked disappointed "Oh okay, if that's what you want."

The Doctor didn't even look up "Yeah, have fun."

Rose was getting frustrated "Listen Doctor, I know we had a fight last night but that gives you no right to ignore me."

The Doctor looked up this time "I'm… I'm not ignoring you."

"Really? You didn't even look up when I talked to you and you are letting me wander off on my own. You never let me do that!"

The Doctor frowned "I'm not ignoring you, I just need to fix the TARDIS."

The TARDIS was having enough of these excuses _**I'm fine Thief. Go with the Rose child.**_

The Doctor glared at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

Rose was tired of fighting "Fine, I'll go alone. Bye TARDIS."

_**Goodbye Rose child.**_

Rose left the TARDIS ,and started walking towards the stores.

_**Thief, why are ignoring the Rose child.**_

"I'm not ignoring her!"

_**I know you better than that. It's because of the man she spoke to, isn't it?**_

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS controls "Yes. I just… I just like her a lot."

_**Oh thief, you love her and you know it. Rose does not like the man she met yesterday.**_

The Doctor looked surprised "I… I don't LOVE her. I just care about her safety. I promised that I would keep her safe."

_**So you let her go out on her own in a big city?**_

"Oh yeah, I did that didn't I. I need to find her!" The Doctor grabbed his trench coat and ran out of the TARDIS.

Rose was eating alone at a restaurant when a certain someone walked in.

"Hello beautiful Rose, I told you we would meet again.

Rose was surprised to find Anton standing next to her "Oh hi Anton, I didn't expect to see you."

"Well I am here. Tell me Rose why are you not with that strange tall man."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because my pretty Rose, he gets jealous. I know he doesn't like my company."

Rose didn't really want this guy to flirt with her; she didn't like him like that. She only liked the Doctor even though he didn't like her back. "Listen Anton, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"My Rose I never said anything about a relationship."

Rose was surprised to hear him say that "But you keep flirting with me."

"Yes, but how could I not? You are so lovely and innocent."

Rose blushed "That is very nice of you to say. I should get going."

"Why Rose? So you can go back to the rude man. He does not appreciate you. He doesn't respect you."

Rose was angry, how dare he say that about the Doctor. But the more she thought about it the more she began to wonder "Does he really respect me?" "Anton I have to go. Goodbye."

"Till we meet again."

The Doctor watched as Rose walked out of the restaurant, she looked a little flustered and angry. Rose noticed the Doctor standing outside. "Hi Doctor, I was just coming back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor looked at Rose "Rose are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just I made the mistake of letting you go off alone in the city."

Rose gave him an irritated look "Doctor I'm an adult I can take care of myself."

"I know Rose it's just"

"Just what?"

"It's just I promised to keep you safe."

Rose blushed "Doctor I'll be fine. But I appreciate your concern Doctor, that's really… sweet."

The Doctor blushed as Rose leaned in and hugged him. "So, back to the TARDIS?"

Rose smiled "Of course."

The Doctor took her hand and they walked back to the TARDIS together.

**Thanks for reading chapter three All Alone. Please leave a review thanks! -Amy**


	4. Chapter 4 The Doctors Choice

A/N:Hey guys! It's been a couple days but here's a short chapter. This chapter has so much Ten/Rose fluff and I love it! Hope you enjoy! -Amy

Chapter four The Doctors Choice

"So where do you want to go to today?"

Rose was happy that the Doctor and her were talking again "It doesn't matter. Why don't you pick this time?"

The Doctor was surprised to hear that "Usually I let my companions choose."

Rose poked her tongue between her teeth "Well I'm choosing you to choose."

"What? Never mind. Let's go to "The Louvre."

Rose made a face "A museum? Isn't that a little unexciting?"

The Doctor just smiled "You let me choose! Anyway it is home to the "Mona Lisa!"

Rose raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor grabbed his trench coat and took a hold of Rose's hand "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"

The Doctor and Rose arrived at the museum and started looking around.

"You know Rose, I actually met Mona Lisa once, nice woman."

Rose laughed "Why am I not surprised?"

The Doctor smiled at Rose. She looked so happy and beautiful "Rose, I…"

Rose turned to look at the Doctor "What?"

Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and the Doctor blushed red "I…I... nothing. I just wanted to show you the museum."

"Umm, ok? Doctor can we go get some food? I'm really craving chips."

The Doctor recovered from his moment "Umm yeah, sure."

Rose looked up at him concerned "Doctor are you sure you're okay? You seem a little flustered."

"I'm fine Rose. Let's go get those chips."

The Doctor and Rose sat at a shop and shared some chips. Rose was looking out the window and seemed a little distant. The Doctor was talking a mile a minute about some planet he went to.

"And that's when they sent me to jail, but I got out with the help of the TARDIS. She's a smart ship Rose. Rose? Rose?"

Rose was daydreaming about her and the Doctor together, in love, as a couple.

Rose snapped out of the daydream and she blushed a deep red when she looked the Doctor "Umm, sorry… I wasn't really paying attention…"

"It's ok Rose. What were you thinking about?"

Rose blushed an even deeper shade of red "Umm… you know… stuff…"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Okay…"

Rose looked away. The Doctor couldn't help but think of how beautiful Rose looked when she blushed. They sat there in silence for a little while. "Rose we should probably head back to the TARDIS."

Rose looked up "Yeah let's go back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor took a hold of Rose's hand and led her back to the TARDIS.

"Thanks for a wonderful day Doctor." Rose gave the Doctor a quick hug and kissed his cheek. Then she ran into her bedroom. "OMG! OMG! Did I really just do that?!

The Doctor stood stunned "Did she just kiss me?! It wasn't romantic. No. She was just being friendly right?!

_**Oh Thief when will you tell the Rose Child you love her?**_

"What?! No I don't love her!

_**Yes you do. You need to tell her.**_

"I can't tell her. She doesn't love me back."

_**How would you know Thief? You don't know what she feels.**_

"It doesn't matter. I can't its one of my rules."

_**Rules change Thief. If you don't tell her soon I will. I like the Rose child, she deserves to know. Or maybe she already does.**_

"What?! She can't know!"

_**Relax Thief, she doesn't know. But she better soon.**_

The Doctor put his head in his hands "Ugh, how am I supposed to do this? I've haven't loved someone like this for a long time!"

_**You will think of something. Get some rest thief.**_

And with that the Doctor went to his bedroom, and Rose was already fast asleep in hers.

Ha how was that for some fluff! Idk I just find it really cute. I think I'm gonna make the Doctor declare his feeling around chapter five, so look foward to that!

The end of chapter four please leave a review! Thanks! -Amy


	5. Chapter 5 An Old Friend

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while I have had some major writers block. Sorry the chapter is short too. This one doesn't have a lot Ten/Rose fluff, but it does have a visit from an old friend. Enjoy and please leave a review! -Amy**

Chapter Five An Old Friend

The Doctor looked up from the controls and smiled still excited about last night "Morning Rose. So what do you want to do today? Do you still want to explore Paris? We could go to another planet if you want?"

Rose raised an eyebrow "Umm Doctor are you okay? You're acting a little… weird."

The Doctor still smiling "Oi, I'm not acting weird I'm just excited!"

Rose giggled "And what are you excited about exactly?"

"Nothing in particular. So what do you want to do today?"

Rose grabbed her pink sweatshirt and zipped it up "Umm, I don't know… maybe we could just go for a walk or get some lunch, or something like that."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand "Allons-y then!"

Rose and the Doctor were walking around Paris talking about some planets they hoped to see together and the Doctor was thinking about his talk with the TARDIS. Neither of them noticed a man following them.

Rose looked up at the Doctor "Umm Doctor I'm getting kind of hungry. Could we go get some lunch?"

The Doctor smiled "Sure, of course. Where would you like to go?"

Before Rose could respond the man following them walked up and put his hands on their shoulders and said "Oh lunch does sound good. How about it Doc?"

Rose spun around with a shocked expression "OH MY GOD JACK! Is that really you?"

Jack smiled and folded his arms across his chest "Did you think you could get rid of me that easy?"

Rose threw her arms around his neck "I thought you were dead!"

Jack smiled "So did I."

The Doctor stood nearby watching the reunion "I don't mean to interrupt…"

Jack pulled the Doctor into a hug "I know you guys missed me."

Rose was still shocked but smiling "But how? You died at the gamestation. I was there."

"Well why don't I explain during lunch. Oh and Doctor I see you got a new face."

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck with an awkward expression "Yeah, I've regenerated since you last saw me. It's a little weird you being here. You're a fixed point in time..."

Jack stayed neutral "I know but you're going to have to get used to it."

The Doctor stayed silent.

The Doctor, Rose, and Captain Jack went to lunch at a nearby restaurant. After ordering Jack explained what happened at the gamestation.

Rose was still shocked "So you're immortal now?"

Jack smiled a small smile "Yeah I think so."

The Doctor was being pretty quiet "So Jack, why are you in Paris."

Jack gave the Doctor a look "Well someone deactivated my time vortex manipulator… So Paris."

"well I had to."

"You really didn't"

Rose interrupted them both "Stop arguing, here comes our food."

The trio ate their food, talked, and laughed. But they were soon interrupted by an unwanted visitor.

Anton had walked up to the table "Hello pretty Rose. We meet again."

**DUN DUN DUN! I really hate Anton, even though I created the character. If you have any fun ideas for the story feel free to leave it in the reviews, I'll give you credit if you do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Chapter Five An Old Friend. -Amy**


	6. Chapter 6 TimeLords make the best Pillow

**AN: Hey guys! I am really proud of this chapter! It's probably my favorite so far. Get ready for some Ten/Rose fluff enjoy! -Amy**

**Chapter Six TimeLords make the best Pillows **

_The trio ate their food, talked, and laughed. But they were soon interrupted by an unwanted visitor. _

_Anton had walked up to the table "Hello pretty Rose. We meet again."_

The Doctor stiffened, Rose had a panicked look on her face, and Jack was just confused.

Jack looked over at Anton "Hi, do we know you?"

Rose took a sip of water "Umm hi, Anton… I have to use the restroom, excuse me."

Rose ran to the restroom trying to stay away from Anton. The Doctor had not said a word since Anton had arrived.

Anton gave Jack a strange look "Well, who might you be?"

Jack stuck out his hand "Captain Jack Harkness."

Anton shook Jack's "Hello Jack. I saw Rose and decided to say hello. I met her when she visited the Eiffel tower."

Jack noticed how quiet the Doctor was being "So… we were just about to leave. Doctor why don't you go find Rose?"

The Doctor gave a silent thank you to Jack "Yes, I'll go find Rose…"

Anton interrupted him "No need. I will get Rose."

Jack was getting frustrated with this guy "Well Anton you're not Rose's boyfriend, so there is no point for you to get her."

Anton looked a little shocked "Rose has no boyfriend. And it is no issue if I find her."

"Actually Rose does have a boyfriend he's the Doctor."

The Doctor stiffened "What, no…"

Jack gave the Doctor a look that silenced him "So Anton, I think you should leave."

Anton gave the Doctor an angry look "Yes, I guess I should. Tell Rose I said goodbye."

Anton left and the Doctor turned to Jack "Jack! I am not Rose's boyfriend! Why would you tell him that?!"

Jack smiled "One Doctor, Rose was obviously uncomfortable and there was no other way to get him to leave. Two, I know you like her Doctor, I was doing you a favor. Three it was fun to see his reaction."

The Doctor frowned "There are other ways to handle that Jack. And I don't like her."

Jack only smirked "Doctor don't pull that crap with me, I know the truth. It is so obvious you like her."

"Fine. So what if I do? It doesn't change anything."

Jack raised an eyebrow "It changes a lot go find Rose tell her you love her and then…"

The Doctor interrupted him "Jack stop. I am not telling her and I know what you were going to say next."

Jack only smiled "Just go find Rose."

"Fine." The Doctor walked away to go find Rose.

The Doctor found Rose leaning against a wall with her eyes closed "Rose?"

Rose jumped "Oh Doctor, you scared me."

The Doctor smiled "Sorry. Anton's gone. Jack took care of it."

"Oh no, what did he do?"

The Doctor blushed "He… he umm…"

Rose tapped her foot "Spit it out Doctor."

The Doctor blushed deeper "He umm… sort of told him, that I… that you and me… are together."

Rose blushed "Ohhh. Well, I… guess we'll have to pretend when he's around."

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck "You're not mad? Or worried?"

Rose raised an eyebrow "Why would I be mad? And it won't be that hard to pretend. At least it will keep him away."

"I didn't know he made you uncomfortable Rose. Next time tell me."

Rose yawned "Okay, I'll let you know if it happens again. Can we go back to the TARDIS? I'm pretty tired."

The Doctor smiled "Of course." The Doctor took Rose's hand.

OoO

Rose, the Doctor, and Jack were back at the TARDIS.

Jack waved at Rose and the Doctor "Well, I guess I'll be going. See you guys around."

Rose grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him back "Wait, can't you stay?" Rose looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

The Doctor couldn't resist Rose's eyes "Yeah, if he wants he can stay."

Jack smiled "Sure, I'll stay."

The trio went into the TARDIS control room. The TARDIS hummed when she sensed Jack in the room.

"Jack looked mock offended "Well, nice to see you too."

Rose giggled "Goodnight boys."

Jack smiled "Night Rose."

The Doctor looked up from the controls "Goodnight Rose."

Rose, Jack, and the Doctor each went to their bedrooms.

OoO

Rose's screams filled the TARDIS making Jack and the Doctor run out of their rooms.

Jack looked at the Doctor panicked "What's going on? Is Rose okay?!"

The Doctor looked worried too "Yeah. She just keeps having nightmares."

"Well, then go comfort her!"

The Doctor gave Jack a look "She will be fine."

Jack frowned "Go check on the women you love!"

Jack pushed the Doctor to Rose's room "Good luck."

"Jack!" But Jack was already gone. The Doctor slowly walked into Rose's room.

Rose had her head in her lap and was hugging her knees.

"Rose?"

Rose looked up trying to wipe away her tears "Doctor! Umm, hi."

The Doctor had a concerned expression "Rose, are you okay?"

Rose nodded but then burst into tears again "I'm… I'm sorry."

The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug "Rose, it's okay to have nightmares."

"I know. I'm sorry."

The Doctor held her tighter "Rose stop apologizing. You shouldn't feel bad about this."

Rose couldn't stop her tears "Doctor please don't leave."

The Doctor smiled "I'm here. I always am."

They sat in silence for a while. "Rose?"

Rose looked up "Yeah?"

"What was the nightmare about?"

Rose didn't respond for awhile "Just… just something silly. It doesn't matter."

The Doctor frowned "It always matters Rose. What was it?"

Rose looked up at the Doctor still tears in her eyes "It was about… It was about you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Me?"

Rose looked at her hands "yeah… you were killed. And there was nothing I could do to save you. I…I just."

The Doctor gave Rose a small smile "Rose, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Rose leaned into the Doctor "I know. It just feels so real."

The Doctor put his arm around Rose "I know. Trust me."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

Rose looked at her hands again "Will you stay with me tonight?"

The Doctor smiled at Rose "Yes. Of course."

Rose yawned "Rose I think you need to sleep."

Rose didn't argue "Okay. But stay."

The Doctor put Rose to bed "Doctor, lay here with me."

The Doctor laid next to Rose "Okay."

Rose snuggled closer to the Doctor and the Doctor put his arms around her "Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at Rose "Of course."

"Rose I…" But Rose was already fast asleep.

The Doctor's smile faded "Love you…"

**I know I know. I'm a huge jerk, but don't worry I will make him say it again very soon! So I hope you enjoyed and don't hate me to much for what I did! Please leave a review -Amy**


	7. Chapter 7 Love at Last

**AN: Hello sweeties! So sorry it's been so long! I've had some major writing block and I just got back in school, so I have had a crazy busy week! I'm going to try to upload as often as I can, but it won't be every two days like usual. Anyway you have been waiting for this chapter for a long time, so here it is! -Amy**

**Chapter Seven Love at Last**

Rose stirred and woke up in an empty bed. Her eyes came into focus and she looked around the room. Rose was slightly disappointed "I guess he left. I doubt he'll say a word about it."

_**Good Morning Rose child. Did you sleep well?**_

"Yes. After the Doctor came in I did."

_**He's cares very much. He hates to see you upset. The Doctor and Jack are in the kitchen.**_

Rose smiled and placed a hand on the TARDIS wall "Thanks TARDIS. I'll talk to you later."

_**Goodbye Rose Child. We will speak again soon.**_

Rose quickly got dressed in one of her cutest outfits, just for the Doctor, she went down to the kitchen with a hop in her step.

OoO

Jack smiled at the Doctor and took a sip of his coffee "So Doctor, I see that you slept with Rose last night."

The Doctor almost spit out his tea "I…I didn't **sleep **with her, I just stayed with her until she calmed down."

Jack smirked "Riiiggghhht. Whatever Doctor I know the truth."

The Doctor was about to deny it but was interrupted by a certain pink and yellow human.

Rose smiled as she entered the TARDIS kitchen "Hello boys. What are you guys talking about?"

The Doctor took a sip of tea trying to ignore the question "Umm, nothing important."

Jack could sense the awkwardness in the room "Just talking about some of my past trips. Did you sleep well?"

Rose grabbed a mug and started filling it with tea "Yeah, I did actually."

There was a long silence in the room until Rose interrupted it "So, what are we doing today?"

The Doctor hopped up and ran to the console room shouting his signature "Allons-y" as he left.

Rose and Jack followed the joy filled TimeLord into the control room. The Doctor started flipping switches and pressing buttons on the control panel.

Rose giggled at the skipping TimeLord "So, where are we going?!"

The Doctor gave Rose a big smile "You'll see!"

OoO

The Doctor grabbed his trench coat, slipped it on and ran out the TARDIS doors. Rose and Jack both raised an eyebrow, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The Doctor poked his head through the door "Oi! Are you two laughing at me?!"

Jack smirked and threw an arm around the Doctor "Course not. Okay that was a lie, but can you blame us?"

The Doctor put a hand on his chest and looked mock offended "Oi! Let's go you two!"

The Doctor led Rose and Jack all across Paris until he stopped in a park under a tree "And here we are!"

Rose smiled wide "It's beautiful Doctor!"

Jack leaned against the tree "Yeah, classy Doc."

The Doctor smiled a pulled a picnic basket out of one of his pockets.

Jack raised an eyebrow "Let me guess, they're big…"

Rose and the Doctor finished in sync "Bigger on the inside!"

Jack smiled.

OoO

The trio sat under the tree and ate their picnic lunch. Once they finished Jack stood up. "Well guys, its been fun."

Rose stood up as well "Your leaving aren't you?"

Jack gave Rose a sad smile "Yeah. I have to."

Rose gave Jack a hug "Visit, please."

Jack smiled "Of course I will."

Jack gave the Doctor a hug "See you all in hell!"

Rose and the Doctor waved goodbye to Jack and watched him leave.

OoO

Rose and the Doctor went back to the TARDIS "It's getting late Doctor, I think I'm going to go to bed."

The Doctor looked up at Rose "Goodnight Rose… Sleep well."

Rose tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling and thought to herself "The only time I sleep well is when the Doctor is here."

_**Rose child, if he is your only comfort seek him out.**_

"TARDIS, I can't do that."

_**Rose please, go to him.**_

Rose decided to test her luck and she walked to the Doctors bedroom door. She slowly turned the blue doorknob and gently opened the door.

The Doctor stood up and looked toward the door "Rose?"

Rose blushed red "Um… Hi Doctor."

The Doctor walked over to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder "Rose, what happened? Are you okay?"

Rose blushed an deeper red and started to tug on her sleeves "I…I can't sleep."

The Doctor gave her a small smile "Okay. Do you want some tea?"

Rose looked at the floor "No. I… I was wondering if you… if you… would stay with me."

The Doctor smiled and pulled Rose into a hug "Of course I will. Is it because of your nightmares?"

Rose looked up at the Doctor "Yes. I… you help."

The Doctor motioned for her to sit on his bed "Rose I want you to feel safe."

Rose sat next to the Doctor and he put his arm around her shoulder "I always feel safe with you Doctor."

Then it happened. They both leaned in slowly, foreheads touching "Rose, I have something I need to tell you."

Rose looked into his eyes "What is it Doctor?"

He took her hands and looked into her glistening eyes "Rose Tyler… I… I Love You."

Tears began to sting in Roses eyes "Oh Doctor you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words."

The Doctor smiled "So does that mean?"

A silent tear rolled down Roses cheek "Doctor. My Doctor, I Love You."

They leaned in and their lips touched creating a long passionate kiss.

Rose smiled between the kiss "Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor leaned in for another kiss "No, Thank you Rose Tyler. You made me better."

**End of Chapter Seven Love at Last**

**Did you love? Cause I loved writing it! This is not the last chapter, I'll probably go to about ten chapters or more. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Seven Love at Last. Please leave a review! -Amy**


	8. Chapter 8 A Horror from another Planet

**AN: Hello sweeties! I know it's been a while but here's a new chapter (Which I am very proud of!) I really hope you enjoy because I really like how this was written. So I hope you like it, please please please leave me a review! They always make my day, thanks! -Amy**

**NOTE: This chapter is rated T. You'll see why. Also a big thanks to** _ila _**for the idea!**

The Doctor woke up to a sleeping Rose Tyler in his arms. He grinned remembering the events of the night before. He had finally done it. He said those three words he had struggled with for so long, and he finally said them. _"Rose Tyler… I…I Love You." _The Doctor grinned wider and Rose stirred in his arms.

"Doctor?" Rose sat up sleepily and stared at him.

The Doctor looked at her beautiful shining face, leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back he saw his pink and yellow human with a big smile on her face.

"Morning, sleepy head."

Rose's tongue poked between her teeth when she smiled "Morning. Am I dreaming? Did that all actually happen last night?"

The Doctor grinned wide and took one of Rose's small hands in his own "It wasn't a dream Rose, I meant everything I said.

Tears formed in Rose's eyes and she gave a breathy laugh "My Doctor, I can't believe this actually happened to me. I really love you Doctor."

The Doctor pulled her into a hug and whispered quietly in her ear "Oh Rose, my Rose. The prettiest flower of them all. I love you so much."

Tears rolled silently down Rose's pale cheeks as she closed the gap between them. The Doctor leaned in farther until he was on top of her. Rose whispered in his ear something only he could hear.

OoO

The Doctor was in the TARDIS kitchen making Rose banana pancakes and talking to the TARDIS

_**I am proud of you Thief, you have finally declared your feelings for the Rose child.**_

The Doctor smiled as he flipped pancakes "Thanks TARDIS, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love her so much."

_**And it seems she feels the same. Which I knew all along. You can thank me later.**_

The Doctor placed the steaming pancakes on a plate "I know, thank you so much TARDIS. I'm even doing domestics for her!"

At that moment Rose walked in wearing one of the Doctor's shirts. She smiled shyly and walked into the kitchen "Hello Doctor, hello TARDIS. Oh those smell good! Look at you going domestic!"

The Doctor blushed as he placed a plate in front of her.

_**Hello Rose child. I see you had a good time with the Doctor.**_

Rose blushed a deep red "Umm, yes."

The Doctor blushed as well. There was a silence in the room except for the humming of the kitchen appliances.

Rose broke the silence "So Doctor, where are we going today?"

"Well, I was thinking somewhere romantic. I have reservations for dinner and a show."

Rose smiled and ran up to hug her Doctor "Oh that sounds wonderful!"

The Doctor picked her up and spun her around in a circle "I'm glad you like it. But we do have to dress a little fancy."

Rose giggled "Tux of doom I suppose."

The Doctor looked her in the eyes "Something bad always happens when I wear that tux."

"Well nothing's going to go wrong. This day is to perfect, even your tux of doom can't ruin this day." Rose gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the wardrobe room to get dressed.

OoO

In the wardrobe room all Rose could see was rows and rows of dresses, suits, and even a really long striped scarf "I don't know how, but I can imagine him wearing that scarf."

Rose picked out a floor length red dress, with a swirly rose detail on the bottom. She did a couple spins and giggled "It's like it was made for me!"

_**You look beautiful Rose child. The Doctor is waiting in the control room.**_

Rose smiled at the ceiling "Thanks TARDIS!" She quickly found a matching shrug and clutch and found the Doctor waiting in the control room wearing his tux of doom.

The Doctor was awed "You look amazing Rose. Absolutely beautiful!"

Rose blushed "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself!"

They left with linked arms and found their way to the theatre.

OoO

The Doctor and Rose were sitting at a table laughing and flirting "You're kidding right?"

The Doctor laughed "No I'm not. It was my fourth regeneration I believe. I had some strange fashion sense."

Rose poked her tongue between her teeth "Well I bet it looked good on you."

The Doctor smiled "I'll be right back Rose, the play is starting soon and I need to check on something.

Rose smiled "Okay, I'm not going anywhere."

Rose was looking at the menu when a familiar man took the Doctors seat "Hello Rose. You look beautiful tonight."

Rose almost fell out of her chair "Anton!?"

He smiled "Yes. I see your boyfriend isn't around."

He said the word like it was sickening to say.

Rose's face stayed neutral "No. He went to check on something and he'll be back soon. I suggest you leave Anton, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression but I'm not interested."

Anton smiled a frightening smile "Oh Rose, I don't believe you. I think part of you truly does like me. Your Doctor was wrong to leave you alone."

Before Rose could respond he grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth "If you scream I will hurt him."

Rose stayed silent but you could see the fear in her eyes. Anton took Rose out of the theatre before anyone could notice. Once they were out of sight Anton changed to his true form, which looked like an alien bear. Rose's eyes widened in fear "What…what are you going to do to me?"

Anton smiled the most frightening smile she had ever seen "Oh you'll see."

OoO

When the Doctor returned to his seat Rose wasn't there. He looked around the table and saw Rose's chair tipped over. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and started scanning. He picked up one alien life form. His eyes darkened in anger "ProwlerBear."

ProwlerBears were aliens from the planet _Klitopia_. The ProwlerBear seeks out any race and takes them as a mate. The Doctor's eyes were dark and stormy and the title "Oncoming Storm" fit him well. "I'm coming for you Rose. I won't let him hurt you."

The Doctor took off in search of his Rose. His pink and yellow human.

**The End of Chapter Eight A Horror from another Planet.**

**Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed! And yes Anton is back (I know we all hate him) I want to give another thanks to **_ila_** for the idea! Please leave me a review I love them. -Amy**


	9. Chapter 9 The Rescue

**AN: Wow look a chapter! Hello sweeties. I couldn't leave you with a cliff hanger so here's another chapter for you. This fanfic will be over soon. (Sad Face) it's going to be between 10-15 chapters. Anyway after it's done, I might do a sequel, we'll see. Anyway enjoy Chapter Nine The Rescue, please leave me a review I love reading them! -Amy**

**Chapter Nine The Rescue**

Anton had taken Rose back to his ship and threw her to the floor. Rose was scared out of her mind but tried her best to seem tough. Her voice wavered "Wha…What are you going to do to me?"

Anton smiled "Oh Rose. What do you think?"

Rose's eyes widened "No. Please. No. I… I won't let you."

Anton laughed "I don't think you get a say in that my pretty Rose."

Rose leaned against the wall behind her and crossed her arms "I'm not your pretty anything. And I'm not letting you touch me."

Anton smiled again "I don't think you have a choice."

He threw Rose into an empty room and locked it "I'll come back soon Rose." Then he left.

Rose shivered in the room and stared at the ceiling "Oh Doctor, please come for me. Please."

OoO

The Doctor was furious he wouldn't let that _thing_ touch his Rose. The Doctor found Rose's phone in her clutch and called Jack

Jacks familiar voice answered "Hello, Rose?"

"No Jack it's the Doctor. Rose is in trouble. I need your help."

"What happened?!"

"Anton. He took her. He's an alien. ProwlerBear."

Jacks voice tightened "Say no more. I'll be there in five."

The Doctor kept pacing and checking his Sonic to make sure Anton and Rose's signal was still in range as he waited for Jack. Just as promised Jack showed up, but holding a really large gun."

The Doctor looked up at Jack "What is that?"

Jack smiled "It's my gun. Anton is going to get what's coming to him. No one hurts Rose."

"We're not going to KILL him!"

Jack frowned "He deserves it. And don't worry it has a stun setting."

The Doctor looked at Jack with a disapproving glare "We are going to capture him, and then take him back to his planet."

Jack checked his watch "Fine. But we need to go find Rose. Now."

"You're right. Allons-y!"

The men left in search of Rose.

OoO

Rose was sitting on the floor in the empty room Anton left her in, when a certain alien opened the door "Hello pretty Rose. Time to come with me." Anton grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. The whole time Rose was struggling but it was no use, he was to strong "Please let me go. I'll do anything else. Please!" She pleaded and begged but Anton said nothing.

Anton tied her in a chair "Now Rose, don't struggle my dear. It's no fun when you struggle."

Rose started to cry, tears falling down her pale cheeks as she struggled and pleaded.

"Leave her alone. NOW!" Jack entered the room holding his large gun.

Anton snarled "How did you get in here? Doesn't matter, I'll just kill you."

Rose screamed as Anton took a gun, that seemed to shoot a blue laser-like beam, and shot Jack square in the chest.

Anton tossed Jacks body aside, and turned back to Rose "Now my pretty Rose, where were we?"

But no one seemed to notice the TimeLord who had walked into the room "I don't think you were doing anything."

Anton snarled "Doctor. But you're too late, your Rose is mine now."

The Doctor smiled "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Now Jack!"

Jack shot up and grabbed his gun, setting it to stun. A purple beam shot out shooting Anton in the back. Anton fell to the ground.

"Take care of Rose I got Anton." Jack shouted to the Doctor.

The Doctor ran to a crying Rose "Rose are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The frantic TimeLord started to untie her.

Rose was crying too much to be able to answer.

The Doctor untied her and pulled her into a hasty hug. Rose cried into the Doctor's shoulder "I was so scared."

The Doctor whispered as he held her "It's okay Rose. You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you again."

Jack interrupted the reunited couple "I umm, don't mean to interrupt, but we need to get rid of Anton. He'll wake up soon."

The Doctor released Rose from the hug, but still had an arm wrapped protectively around her waist "Right. We need to get him back to his planet."

OoO

After dropping Anton back at his planet, they took Jack back to Earth.

Jack gave Rose a big hug "Stay safe Rose. Don't let him do anything stupid."

Rose giggled "I'll try. Goodbye Jack, thank you."

"Anytime Rose."

Jack pulled the Doctor into a hug as well "Be good to her okay? Because if you hurt her…"

"I know Jack. Thank you for helping get Rose back."

Jack smiled "Always. Goodbye you two, keep out of trouble."

And with that he left. The Doctor put an arm around Rose as he led her back to the TARDIS "Rose, how are you doing?"

Rose gave a small smile "I'm okay. I'm still a little shaken up, but I'll get better."

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm so sorry Rose. I shouldn't have left you alone. This is all my fault, I should have…" The Doctor was interrupted by Rose's lips on his.

Rose whispered in his ear "It was not your fault Doctor. Please stop blaming yourself, I knew traveling with you would be dangerous. But it's worth it. I love you."

The Doctor gave a sad smile "I love you too Rose. But I hate putting you in danger. I was so stupid."

Rose shushed him by putting a finger to his lips "Just shut up and kiss me."

The Doctor smiled and closed the gap between them.

OoO

Rose woke up in the Doctors bed with his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to the TimeLord. The Doctor woke up and saw a smiling Rose's face "Morning Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek "Good morning Rose. Did you sleep okay?"

Rose leaned her head on his chest "Yes. I feel safe when I'm with you."

The Doctor smiled wide at her "Rose Tyler, I love you so very much."

Rose smiled back and leaned in for a kiss "I love you too. So much."

**End of Chapter Nine The Rescue**

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just love writing cute stuff, the weird thing is I write them while listening to punk rock music. Anyway please leave me a review! I love you guys! -Amy**


	10. Chapter 10 A Big Suprise

**AN: Hello Sweeties! Are you guys ready for a awesome chapter! Cause I know I am! I can't believe I have actually had this much time to be able to update! Anyway here it is! Please leave me a review Please! I hope you enjoy! -Amy**

**Chapter Ten A Big Suprise**

_T__he Doctor put an arm around Rose as he led her back to the TARDIS "Rose, how are you doing?"_

_Rose gave a small smile "I'm okay. I'm still a little shaken up, but I'll get better."_

_The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm so sorry Rose. I shouldn't have left you alone. This is all my fault, I should have…" The Doctor was interrupted by Rose's lips on his._

_Rose whispered in his ear "It was not your fault Doctor. Please stop blaming yourself, I knew traveling with you would be dangerous. But it's worth it. I love you."_

_The Doctor gave a sad smile "I love you too Rose. But I hate putting you in danger. I was so stupid."_

_Rose shushed him by putting a finger to his lips "Just shut up and kiss me."_

_The Doctor smiled and closed the gap between them._

(Three months later)

Rose felt tears forming in her eyes "No no no no! This can NOT be happening!"

Rose had been throwing up for the past couple days and was beginning to worry. She had found a pregnancy test stick, which her mum had slipped into one of her bags without her knowing.

Rose slid down the bathroom wall and began to cry as she stared at the positive pregnancy test "I don't know what to do!"

OoO

Rose threw up. Again. Rose had been sick for the past week, and the Doctor was getting worried "Rose, we should take you down to med-bay! We can make sure you're alright!"

Rose rolled her eyes at the frantic TimeLord "I'm fine Doctor! It's just the stomach flu!"

The Doctor wasn't so sure of that "Rose, I think you need to see a Doctor!"

Rose was getting frustrated "Doctor please! I AM FINE!" Rose jumped up and ran out of the bathroom, and locked herself in her bedroom. Rose started to cry, how was she supposed to tell him!"

The Doctor had followed Rose to her room and knocked on the door softly "Rose, sweetheart please let me in."

Through tears she managed to respond "No. Leave me alone!"

The Doctor leaned against her door "Please Rose? I didn't mean to upset you!"

There was a short silence until Rose responded "Okay." She opened the door with tears streaming down her face.

The Doctor's hearts melted seeing her like that "Oh Rose, sweetheart I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug while she cried.

Rose cried into the Doctor's shoulder "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I want to see my mum."

The Doctor held her tighter and a panicked expression was plastered on his face "Okay. Are you going to leave?"

"No! Why would you think that?!"

The Doctor pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes "Because Rose, you seemed distant lately and seem to be purposely avoiding me!"

Rose couldn't meet his eyes "I know. I'm sorry. I just really need to see my mum, please?"

The Doctor released her and put his hands in his pockets "Okay. You can go see your mum."

OoO

The TARDIS landed outside Powell Estate and Rose was giving the Doctor a quick hug "Promise me you won't leave?"

The Doctor held her tight "I promise. Promise me you'll come back?"

Rose smiled sadly at the Doctor "Promise."

Rose left the TARDIS and made her way to her mums flat.

Jackie flung open her door the minute she heard the TARDIS "Rose!" She pulled her daughter into a hug "It's been so long! Are you okay love?"

Rose had begun to cry when she saw her mum "Yeah, I'm fine. I just really missed you!"

Jackie smiled "I missed you too. But I think there's something you want to talk about, I'll make us a cuppa!"

OoO

Jackie sat a steaming cup of tea in front of her daughter "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes "Well first off, the Doctor told me he loves me."

Jackie smiled wide "I knew it! Finally that daft alien said it!"

"Wait you knew?!"

Jackie laughed "Of course I knew! You should see the way he looks at you!"

Rose gave a small smile "We've been together for three months. But there's a problem."

Jackie put down her tea and took a hold of her daughter's hands "Whatever it is Rose, I'm sure it'll be okay."

Warm tears started rolling down Rose's cheeks "Mum… I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant!"

Jackie was shocked "WHAT!"

Rose put her head in her hands "I'm so so so sorry! I don't know what to do! I'm not ready to have a baby!"

Jackie pulled Rose into a hug "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. Does he know?"

Rose started to cry harder "No! I don't know how to tell him! He might freak out and leave me here!"

Jackie rubbed Rose's back "He would never do that, and you know it."

Rose tried to dry her tears "I know. But how do I tell him?!"

Jackie took hold of Rose's hand "Listen sweetheart, you know what you have to do. You can't not tell him. You already look a little big, how long have you known?"

Rose looked at the floor "A week…"

"A WEEK! You need to tell him now! And go see a doctor!"

Rose wiped her eyes "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I should go."

Jackie gave Rose a hug "You need to tell him today! And you need to come visit me more okay?"

Rose looked up at her mum "Okay. I love you mum."

Jackie smiled "I love you too sweetheart."

OoO

Rose left Powell Estate a walked slowly to the TARDIS, eyes red from crying. The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS doors waiting for her, when he saw Rose had been crying he rushed to her side "Rose is everything okay!?"

Rose shook her head "No. We need to talk."

The Doctor had a worried expression on his face "Okay."

Rose and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS and sat down in Rose's bedroom. Rose gave the Doctor a passionate kiss.

The Doctor pulled back "What was that for?"

Tears sprung at the back of Rose's eyes "Because it's probably the last time I'll get to kiss you."

The Doctor was shocked "Are… are you leaving?"

Rose didn't say anything for a while "Doctor, I have something very important to tell you, and once I do I have a feeling you are going to hate me and kick me out of the TARDIS."

The Doctor took a hold of Rose's hands "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can make it through it."

Rose took a deep breath "Doctor, I'm pregnant."

Neither of them said a word and Rose started to cry. They sat like that for what felt like hours, until the Doctor let go of Rose's hands and pulled her into a hug "It's okay Rose, please calm down. We're going to figure this out."

Rose laid her head on his shoulder "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

The Doctor held her tight "I know Rose, it's not your fault. I'm sorry."

Rose pulled away and looked at the Doctor's eyes and saw tears. It was one of the rare times she had ever saw him cry "I'm sorry Doctor. I suppose you want me to leave."

The Doctor frowned at Rose "Why would I want you to leave?"

Rose didn't know what to say "But, I… Doctor I don't know what to do!"

The Doctor managed a small smile "Rose, its okay. Rose I love you, okay? No matter what I will always love you! You have done nothing wrong I love you."

Rose smiled sadly at the Doctor "I love you too. I love you so much."

The Doctor put his arms around Rose and she buried her face into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time until the Doctor spoke "Rose, do you want this baby?"

Rose didn't answer for a while. She hadn't even thought about it. But now all she could imagine was her and the Doctor holding their own daughter or son, and she couldn't help but smile "Yes. Yes I do. Do you Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at Rose with his cocoa brown eyes "Of course I do Rose."

She smiled and kissed him "Thank you Doctor, I love you."

The Doctor smiled and looked down at Rose's stomach "So, this is really happening. It's been a long time since I've had kids."

Rose was stunned "What?"

He smiled sadly at her "I'm sorry I haven't told you. I used to have a family. Wife and kids, but they died, burned in the Time War."

Rose looked at him and only felt sorrow "I'm so sorry!"

The Doctor looked at her expecting her to be angry "I just haven't had kids for a long time, this is all new to me again."

Rose looked at the ground "Did you love her?"

The Doctor looked at her "What?"

Rose wouldn't dare look up "Did you love her? Your wife. Did you love her?"

The Doctor looked at the ceiling "Yes I did. A very long time ago. But we had drifted apart when I regenerated, I wasn't the same man she fell in love with and we both knew it. We both agreed to stay together for the kids sake. But we had fallen out of love a very long time ago."

Rose looked up at the Doctor with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry."

The Doctor took hold of Rose's hand "Don't be. It's not your fault and I think it'll be nice to be a father again."

Rose smiled "Doctor, I didn't know and just hope you know I love you and will to the end of my days, no matter what happens."

The Doctor smiled and held Rose close to him "How long have you known?"

Rose answered quietly "About a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner , I didn't know how."

The Doctor smiled at Rose "It's okay Rose, but we should take you down to med-bay, you're carrying a part TimeLord baby."

Rose smiled "Okay, take me for a checkup Doctor!" She giggled.

The Doctor grabbed her hand "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"

OoO

Rose was laying on a medical cot while the Doctor was looking for an ultrasound "I know I have one in here somewhere!" The Doctor was opening cabinets and throwing things everywhere until he found it "Ahh here it is!"

Rose giggled as he held it up like a prize. The Doctor placed the cool gel on her stomach and began the ultrasound "Okay Rose, looks like our baby is healthy and happy!"

Rose smiled wide "So about the part TimeLord?"

The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek "Yup part TimeLord, which means she'll learn things faster than human children and have all the knowledge of time and space!"

Rose smiled wider "Wow guess our baby will be a handful! She?"

The Doctor grinned "I love when you say our baby! And I don't actually know the gender, I just think it'll be a girl!"

Rose giggled "Well I think it'll be a he!"

The Doctor laughed and kissed her "I guess we'll find out won't we?"

Rose kissed him back "I guess we will!"

**End of Chapter Ten A Big Surprise**

**Ok so who's excited! Anyone? No, okay fine but I'm excited! So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me FOREVER and it's longer than most of the chapters. Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review! I love you guys -Amy**


	11. Chapter 11 A Real Family

**AN: Hello Sweeties! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I've been so busy with school and projects I have had no time to myself! Anyway I'm sorry this is so short but it's what I have for now. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, please leave me a review and feel free to check out some of my other fanfics! -Amy**

**Chapter Eleven A Real Family**

"ROOOOSSSSSEEEEEEE! COME ON!" The Doctor was in the control room waiting for Rose to finish getting ready. The Doctor had planned a romantic surprise for Rose and was hopping around in anticipation.

Rose shouted back "HOLD ON! IT'S HARDER GETTING AROUND WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Rose had been pregnant for sixteen weeks and it was showing.

The Doctor smiled, Rose always made him feel like he was on cloud nine, whether she was talking about their baby or just hearing her voice it made him feel like the luckiest man in the entire universe.

Rose appeared in the control room wearing a pale pink maternity sundress. She did a little twirl and giggled "Do you like it? The TARDIS picked it out."

The Doctor could see the slight blush rising in her cheeks when he smiled at her "You look beautiful Rose. So are you ready to go?"He held out his hand for her to take.

She smiled wide a she took his warm hand in hers as they left the TARDIS.

OoO

Rose leaned into the Doctor's arm "So, where are we going again?"

He looked down at her and gave her a wide smile "It's a surprise!"

She gave him a pleading look "Just tell me, please!"

His smiled widened "Nope" he popped the "p" as per usual.

She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips and flashed him a flirty smile "How about now?"

He gave her a smile and a small laugh "No not working. But I would like some more of those."

Rose gave him her famous tongue in teeth smile.

The Doctor pulled Rose along "Come on Rose, Allons-y!"

OoO

The Doctor put his hands over Rose's eyes as he led her to their destination "Are you ready Rose?"

Rose giggled his excitement "Yes!"

The Doctor removed his hands from her eyes and heard her breathe in heavily.

Rose's eyes widened at the view before her "Oh Doctor, it's beautiful!"

A golden sunset that seemed to be dipping itself into an ocean of a shining yellow and orange appeared in front of the couple.

The Doctor smiled down at Rose "Yes it is isn't it."

The look of joy on her face melted his hearts, she was mesmerized by the view in front of her until she felt something move in her stomach "Doctor, I felt him move!"

The Doctor snapped his head up "What?"

She smiled a wide smile "I felt him move!"

The Doctor's smile widened "You felt her move?"

Rose nodded and took the Doctor's hands and placed them on her stomach.

The Doctor's smile softened when he felt his little TimeLord move under his hand "I-I can feel her!"

Rose giggled and put her hands on top of his "A real family."

The Doctor leaned in and kissed Rose "Rose I have something for you."

Rose smiled "What is it?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

Rose felt the tears sting the back of her eyes as she saw the nervousness on his face.

The Doctor felt his face get red and his hands shook when he opened the box revealing a shining ring "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

Rose nodded as she felt the tears fall from her eyes. The Doctor slid the ring onto her finger and engulfed her in a hug.

There they stood a real family, all three of them.

**So I hope you enjoyed that. I know it's short and sucky but it's what I have for know. I'll try and update soon. I already know the baby gender and name so that's done. I hope you guys have a great weekend and enjoy the new Doctor Who episode! Please leave a review and check out some of my other fanfics! -Amy**


	12. Chapter 12 Baby Problems

**AN: Hello Sweeties! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I have been super busy with school writing. I have been writing this story for 3-4 days and it's been really hard so yeah. I'm going to try and update sooner but I don't know how soon. Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review! -Amy**

**I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Brynn. (Enjoy!)**

**P.S Did anyone catch the new Doctor Who episode Saturday? OMG HOW AMAZING WAS THAT?! (Okay enough talking, here's the chapter!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters, I just like writing them my way.**

**Chapter Twelve Baby Problems**

Being pregnant with an alien baby was harder than Rose expected, for one thing there were the cravings. After about 24 weeks (6 Months) Rose had begun to get some, well very strange cravings, she had started craving things she didn't even know existed but apparently her little Time Tot did. She craved alien dishes, human dishes, and especially bananas, not that she was too surprised at the last one.

Rose was sitting in the TARDIS kitchen drinking a cup of tea and absentmindedly caressing her stomach, when the Doctor walked in. She was faced away from him she seemed deep in thought.

The Doctor walked up behind her and planted a kiss on her head "Good Morning love,"

Rose turned and smiled at her fiancé "Morning!"

The Doctor sat down at the table across from Rose "So, how are you and our little Time Tot today?"

Rose looked lovingly down at her bulging baby bump "Oh, we're doing fine. Except for these cravings, right now I'm craving something called a _Zarian Salad_, I don't even know what that is!"

The Doctor chuckled "Sorry I forgot to mention TimeLord pregnancies come with a "few" cravings"

Rose raised an eyebrow "A _few_?"

The Doctor smiled "Yeah… it's just the cravings are a lot different."

Rose took a sip of her tea "You're telling me."

The Doctor grinned and placed a hand on top of Rose's "I love you, you know that?"

Rose blushed and smiled "I love you Doctor."

OoO

The Doctor was in the control room skipping around pushing buttons and flipping switches, when Rose walked in.

The Doctor looked up and smiled when he saw her "Rose, I'm glad you're here. I've got a surprise for you."

Rose smiled and sat down in the tattered pilot chair "Oh, and what is that?"

The Doctor grinned and pulled the last lever "You'll see."

The TARDIS landed, bumpy as usual, and the Doctor hastily pulled on his trench coat and threw open the doors with so much giddy excitement that Rose had to laugh.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor grinned in anticipation at Rose's reaction.

Rose looked up to see that the TARDIS had landed right in front of a store, a baby store. She smiled and turned to hug the Doctor "I love it. Thank you."

The Doctor smiled into Rose's hair "Anything for you and our little girl."

"Boy." She whispered to him.

He pulled back and chuckled "Let's not do this here, okay?"

Rose smiled "Okay, only because right now we need to go shopping!"

The Doctor laughed as she skipped ahead into the store.

OoO

The Doctor and Rose had spent hours in the store trying to figure out what they wanted for their baby. They argued over _everything_, the colors of the nursery furniture, the type of clothes, and the toys.

"But _ROOOSSSEEE!" _ The Doctor whined "they're _SPACE _converse!"

Rose sighed "Doctor you bought enough converse for the baby!"

"I know, but Rose _Space_!"

Rose sighed again and put her head in her hands "This is harder than I thought it was going to be."

After about two more hours Rose and the Doctor finally agreed on galaxy themed furniture for their nursery, outfits fit for both genders, and tons of little toys. Rose and the Doctor left the store carrying their shopping bags, and made their way back to the TARDIS.

Rose let out a breath once she dropped her heavy bags in the new nursery, the Doctor doing the same. The couple looked around at the new room that would soon belong to their own little time tot.

The Doctor smiled down at Rose and pulled her into a hug "This is actually happening Rose, we're gonna be parents."

Rose laid her head on his shoulder "I know, it's fantastic and I get to start a family with the love of my life."

The Doctor pulled away and pressed his lips to hers. Rose ran her fingers through his hair and then the baby started kicking. They both pulled away laughing at their persistent little time tot.

The Doctor placed his on Roses swollen belly "Obviously our little girl doesn't like romance."

Rose laughed "Boy."

The Doctor laughed and placed a kiss on top of Rose's head.

OoO

"Well what about Elizabeth?"

Rose groaned "We are not naming our child after The Queen!"

Rose and the Doctor were sitting in the TARDIS kitchen discussing baby names, and it wasn't going as well as planned."

The Doctor sighed "Okay what about Marion?"

"Doctor, that's my middle name."

"I know, that's why I thought you would like it!"

Rose sighed and put her head on the table "This is so much harder than I thought!"

The Doctor reached across the table and took Rose's small hand in his large one "Don't give up love, we'll figure this out."

Rose and the Doctor had been discussing baby names for two hours and finally found the perfects names.

Rose had her elbow resting on the table with her head in her hand "Okay, well how about Peter? My dad's name was Pete, and I have always wanted to name someone after him."

The Doctor mulled it over in his head and smiled at her "It's perfect, absolutely fantastic!"

Rose smiled up at the Doctor "Really?!"

The Doctor grinned and nodded "Yes, Rose I love it."

"Good. Now we just need a girls name." Rose groaned "This is going to take awhile."

The Doctor pushed a stray hair out of Rose's eyes "It won't be that hard Rose, we already have a boys name so it'll be a little easier, okay?"

Rose smiled "Okay."

The Doctor thought for a moment "Okay, how about Erica?"

Rose made a face "Reminds me too much of Eric."

"Okay."

The couple sat in silence for a while before the Doctor spoke.

"Well, how about Brynn?"

Rose looked up "Brynn?"

The Doctor gave a small smile "Yeah, it's Welsh. You don't like it, do you?"

"No! I actually do. I think that's our name!"

The Doctor smiled "Really, you're not just saying that?"

Rose grinned "Yes really, I love it!"

The Doctor stood up, walked over to Rose and pulled her into a hug "Rose our baby has names."

Rose smiled into the Doctors shirt "I know. It's wonderful."

The Doctor kissed the top of Rose's head and held her tight.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thoughts? Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories! I'll try updating soon, thanks for reading! -Amy**


	13. Story Update-Please Read!

Hello Sweeties! I know I haven't updated forever but school has been crazy! I've had projects after project and essays and ugh. I haven't had any free time but I'm hoping to get a new chapter up this week or weekend. So thanks for being patient, I'm trying! Did anyone see the new Doctor Who episode? I thought it was great but I'm upset about the Danny/Doctor drama. Thanks. -Amy


	14. Story Update- Read this please!

Hello Sweeties! So I've been a COMPLETE jerk and I am so so sorry, you probably saw this thinking "Yay a new update!" I know I promised an update and I'm so sorry I had a chapter written but then my computer deleted it and my internet was down and now I'm going on vacation in four days. I probably won't get a chance to write a chapter before I leave but I'm gonna try. I'll be gone for a week and won't get a chance to update, I'm hoping on getting a chapter up after vacation. This FanFic only has a few chapters left and I'm promise no more distractions and issues! Again I'm really sorry and thank you for being so patient! I really appreciate all your support so I promise I'll update soon! Thanks again -Amy


End file.
